Bell tower of the eternity
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: continuacion de Wild PrideAl salir de Pride Lands, Axel y Roxas llegan a un mundo precioso, con una gran catedral.... AKUROKU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **(El de siempre) Ea, Square-Enix y Disney.

**Resumen:** En Pride Lands, Axel y Roxas han conseguido encontrarse y han conseguido evitar una cruenta guerra. Aún así, no saben lo que les depara tras ese portal que ni uno ni el otro han abierto...Adonde les conducirá??

**Bell tower of the eternity**

**Chapter 1**

El pueblo era precioso. Ambos salieron del portal cogidos con fuerza de la mano. No se querían volver a separar. La gente los miraba, curiosa. Su ropa cantaba demasiado. Axel, con la parca. Y Roxas con...cuando Roxas vio su ropa enrojeció hasta las orejas: Llevaba su camiseta y su pantaloncito de pijama. Era natural que la gente los mirara. Las ropas de esta gente parecían del siglo pasado. Caminaron un poco por el pueblo hasta que llegaron ante un edificio que les dejó boquiabiertos. En esos momentos sonó el repicar de unas hermosas campanas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado del pueblo había una hermosísima muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que bailaba acompañada de una pandereta y un chivo (**NdA: **etto...a que alguien se ha ''malpensado''? si es así, ya sabéis! Review comentándolo!!). En el suelo, frente a ellos, un sombrero con unos cuantos platines. Cerca pasó un apuesto soldado rubio que se quedó mirando embelesado a la muchacha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas rogó a Axel el entrar en la iglesia, pero al incorpóreo pelirrojo no le hizo gracia. Roxas puso unos ojitos llorosos a los cuales Axel no podía resistirse.

-Agh...Roxas!! Mira, entras tú, yo me quedo aquí en la puerta esperándote, vale?-le dijo, de mala gana e indignado por haber caído en ese truco tan típico.

El rubio sonrió y entró a toda prisa. Una vez dentro, no pudo disimular su sorpresa: Era una enorme y preciosa catedral, llena de cristaleras de colores que reflejaban la luz por todo el lugar. Cientos de velas a los lados. Caminaba lentamente, observándolo todo al detalle. Los monjes que rezaban se quedaban impasibles ante su presencia. De golpe, se topó contra el archidiácono, que se lo quedó mirando sonriente.

-Te has perdido? O acaso buscas asilo? No parece que seas de por aquí, pero no importa tu procedencia… aquí se te acogerá como es debido.-le dijo amablemente.

El incorpóreo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo:-Estoy aquí con un amigo, pero he entrado a ver la catedral. Es realmente hermosa…..-comentó.

El hombre no dejaba de sonreír: -Está bien, si quieres, te guiaré por dentro de Nôtre Dame y te la comentaré como es debido (NdA: he aquí los comienzos del denominado guía turístico XD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel, que se había ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo (sabía que Roxas tardaría en salir de allí), se quedó mirando el baile de la muchacha y quedó pensativo. Miró el sombrero del dinero y sonrió con circunstancia: decidió que le echaría una mano a la joven.

Con disimulo, hizo un leve movimiento con la mano y alrededor de la chica aparecieron unas llamas que comenzaron a danzar (algo así como los fuegos fatuos). Ella, sorprendida, no dejó de bailar, pero observó al pelirrojo. Al ver eso, los pueblerinos comenzaron a echar en el gorro más platines, y algunos valientes, incluso se acercaban. Entonces los fuegos les cogían de la ropa y les obligaban a bailar un par de vueltas antes de soltarles. Axel rió divertido. Cuando el baile terminó, la morena se acercó a él. –Cómo has hecho eso?-le preguntó, sorprendida.  
-Normalmente uno se presenta primero-sonrió el pelirrojo.-Mi nombre es Axel.

-Yo soy Esmeralda.-se presentó.-Cómo has hecho eso?-repitió. De repente el chivo baló alarmado y ella cogió el sombrero de platines e intentó correr, pero un grupo de guardias la agarraron de la ropa. –Dime, gitana, de donde has sacado esas monedas?-le acusaron, más que preguntarle. EEla les miró desafiante:-Las he ganado.

Ellos rieron:-No puedes engañarnos, gitana, está claro que las has robado.

Axel, se acercó a ellos, colérico:-Esta joven las ha ganado honradamente, con el sudor de su frente, y no tenéis ningún derecho de venir a insultarla.-espetó, con furia.

Los guardias lo miraron y se alarmaron.-No….no puede ser…-soltaron a Esmeralda y se alejaron gritando asustados.

Ella se lo quedó mirando:-Pero qué has hecho?! Ven, sígueme.

Axel no acababa de entender qué había pasado ni porqué habían reaccionado así los guardias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Roxas y el archidiácono habían acabado la visita por casi toda la catedral, pero el buen hombre ya conducía a Roxas hacia la salida. –Espere un momento, señor!-paró Roxas.-Qué hay allí?-dijo, señalando unas escaleras ascendentes. Abrió los ojos, emocionado:-No estará….el campanario?

El hombre pareció alterarse.-Sí, bueno….pero es que hasta la tarde no se puede permitir a nadie subir allí…así que, mejor si sales ya….debe de estar tu amigo afuera, esperándote.

El rubio miró hacia las escaleras, ceñudo. Aprovechó un descuido del sacerdote y subió hacia arriba. ''No he entrado en una catedral para irme sin ver lo más bonito'' pensó, sonriendo.

Una vez arriba se quedó boquiabierto: Había muchísimas campanas! Cómo podía el campanero tocarlas todas? Comenzó a caminar, observando lo que parecía una pequeña habitación. Supuso que el campanero vivía allí. Pero no había cama alguna… observó unas sabanas sobre unas ramillas de paja. De repente oyó algo tras él. Al girarse, se quedó sorprendido.

El hombre que allí vivía era extraño, casi indescriptible. Tenía el rostro deforme, pero aún así se podían apreciar sus ojos verdes, vivos, su cabello era rojizo, y en su espalda crecía una enorme chepa.

El joven jorobado se encogió a un lado, temeroso. Roxas se acercó unos pasos a él.

-Quién eres? Eres el campanero?-le preguntó, sonriendo con ternura.

-Tú quién eres? Por qué has subido aquí?

En ese momento se escuchó una voz grave y profunda desde algún punto de las escaleras.

-Quasimodo?

El jorobado se alteró muchísimo.-Ven, deprisa, escóndete por aquí antes de que suba mi amo!-empujó con cuidado a Roxas hacia la parte superior, dónde se encontraban las campanas.

El hombre que acababa de aparecer justo en cuanto Roxas se escondió parecía muy severo, con el cabello blanquecino dentro de un gorro violeta, igual que su ropa ancha. Parecía un religioso. Pero algo le hizo sospechar a Roxas de que no era así.

-Amo!-saludó el jorobado efusivamente, pero con sumo respeto y cuidado. El hombre se sentó en la mesa. Quasimodo se sentó a su lado después de colocar el plato y los vasos. Tras una charla, el hombre se enfureció: -Estás pensando en salir? En ir al festival? Sabes lo que ocurriría, Quasimodo….

Y soltó un discursito que acabó de hundir por completo la baja autoestima del jorobado. Después se marchó.

Roxas salió de debajo de la campana mayor y se cercó apenado e indignado a Quasimodo:-Por qué permites que te trate así?

El joven miró al crío.-Él….me crió cuando mi madre me abandonó, y me educó. Tiene toda la razón….su nombre es Frollo.

-Qué razón va a tener, Quasimodo? Lo que ese hombre dice es indignante….De qué festival hablaba? Vamos a ir, tú y yo, vamos.

El jorobado le miró sorprendido:-Cada año se celebra el Festival de Los Bufones, donde todo París, por un día, se divierte y se olvida de sus preocupaciones entre disfraces y fiestas…. Toda mi vida he querido ir….

-Está bien, pues irás conmigo!-decidió Roxas, cerrando los puños.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel había acompañado a Esmeralda a su tienda dónde la muchacha se había vestido para su actuación. –Este festival parece divertido.-puntualizó el pelirrojo. Ella rió.-Lo es, y mucho.

Le miró con sus ojos verdes, muy similares a los de él.- Tu cabello es rojo natural?

Axel asintió: -Sí, por?

Ella llevó sus manos a su boca, sorprendida:-Eres un demonio?

Axel no se esperó esa reacción, por lo que rió:-Por qué tendría que ser un demonio?

Ella le miró con desconfianza:-No existen los hombres cuyo cabello brille igual que el fuego y tú hasta lo has invocado!

Axel comenzó a reírse más todavía:-Pero, que sea un demonio no significa que sea malvado, no crees? Te he ayudado. Tengo yo cara de ser malvado?

Ella le contestó con un rotundo ''SÍ'' que le hizo caer al suelo.-Pero hasta ahora no te había parecido malvado, verdad?

Ella sonrió aliviada.-Tienes razón. Así pues, no eres una persona?

Él se hizo el ofendido:-Perdona, pero sí soy una persona, no me ofendas eh? (XDDDD)

Ella rió:-Lo siento.

Y de repente, Axel cayó en la cuenta:-Oh, no! He vuelto a dejar sólo a Roxas! Va a acabar odiándome!!-se lamentó.

Ella le miró sorprendida:-Es un amigo tuyo?

-Sí, le había dejado en la catedral, acordamos que nos encontraríamos en la puerta.

Ella se quedó pensativa.-Probablemente os encontréis aquí en el festival. Ve a buscarle, si quieres, luego seguimos hablando.

Axel asintió y salió de la tienda a toda prisa. Al salir Axel, alguien se estrelló contra la tienda, y Esmeralda se alarmó.-Estás bien?-le preguntó al joven que acababa de levantarse.

Ella, al mirarle el rostro, pensó que llevaba una máscara. Era Quasimodo, que al bajar por las azoteas se había separado de Roxas entre la multitud.

Al salir de la tienda, Esmeralda le guiñó un ojo:- Buena máscara-le felicitó.

Axel buscaba y buscaba entre el gentío, pero no hallaba rastro de la cabeza dorada de Roxas.

Pasó por al lado de la tribuna oficial, cosa que hizo que la gran parte de los presentes se fijasen en Frollo.

Comenzó el baile de Esmeralda y todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Axel consiguió distinguir, justo al otro lado del escenario, a Roxas, que estaba de pie en la primera fila y admiraba a la bailarina.  
Ella, en mitad del baile, se atrevió a provocar a Frollo, con lo que consiguió arrancar carcajadas entre el público.

Más tarde, durante la selección del Tipo Más Horrendo de cada año, subieron a Quasimodo al escenario, cosa que hizo enfadar a Frollo e horrorizar a los habitantes del pueblo. Le nombraron el Rey de los Bufones y, disimuladamente, y entre vítores y risas le llevaron hasta la picota. Una vez allí comenzaron a torturarle de la forma más cruel e inhumana.

Axel se percató de que Roxas lo observaba todo sufriendo: probablemente había conocido al jorobado en la catedral, pues no le quedó duda de que era el campanero. Sintió ira, y deseó hacer algo para detener esa locura, pero, justo entonces, Esmeralda subió y detuvo el tumulto.

Frollo, indignado y muerto de rabia por que una gitana le desafiara, ordenó arrestarla. Pero ella escapó.

Axel llegó hasta Roxas y le abrazó por detrás, asustándole. –Quién soy?

El chico suspiró. Parecía muy triste.

-Qué te pasa, Rox?-le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Ha sido culpa mía, Axel. Yo convencí a Quasimodo de que bajase al festival. Todo ha pasado por mi culpa….-se lamentó. El pelirrojo le abrazó con ternura.-Ya, Roxas….ya pasó todo, tranquilízate…. –le dijo, mientras le acariciaba.

Frollo les observaba con malicia desde su tribuna. En su mente comenzaba a idearse una terrible idea……

Ambos entraron en la catedral y fueron a ver a Quasimodo. Roxas sabía que sólo disculpándose no se sentiría mejor, pero fue igualmente. Casi se le parte el alma al ver al jorobado culparse a sí mismo, y dándole la razón a Frollo. Axel se presentó. Quasimodo reaccionó igual que los guardias del pueblo y Esmeralda. –Frollo no puede verte! Él es el Juez del Palacio de Justicia, si te ve, te condenará como a un hereje, o peor, como a un demonio!

Volvió a escucharse la voz grave y oscura que subía por las escaleras. Roxas condujo a Axel hasta su escondite. Frollo entró en la sala.

En plena conversación comentó que pronto exterminaría a los tipos como Esmeralda, esa bruja, como él la llamaba, ya que había encontrado su escondrijo. Ellos la llamaban la Corte de los Milagros.

Después de decir aquello, se marchó. Febo, un soldado rubio que había conocido a Esmeralda y había ayudado a varios parisinos, ganándose la enemistad de Frollo, apareció. Había estado escondido en el campanario tras sufrir una herida. Instó a Quasimodo de ir con él a La Corte de Los Milagros con un mapa que Esmeralda le había dado cuando le salvó de la picota. Axel y Roxas aparecieron también, dispuestos a acompañarles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras largas horas, llegaron al cementerio. Allí, había una lápida distinta a las demás. Era la entrada.

Caminaban por las catacumbas cuando Febo cayó en la cuenta de algo: Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Axel apretó a Roxas contra sí: sabía que no era nada bueno el silencio.

En efecto, cayeron en una emboscada. Un numeroso grupo de gitanos les atacó y les llevó hasta el centro de una gran sala dónde había cuatro horcas. Pero Esmeralda salió en su defensa. Axel y Febo les advirtieron del peligro, pero en ese momento apareció Frollo. Todo había sido una trampa que les había preparado, había engañado a Quasimodo para que les condujera a La Corte y así cumplir su amenaza….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo --U Este es más largo!! Weeee XDDDDDDDD Lo es porque (seguramente el segundo me volverá a quedar corto) esta historia ya casi está llegando a su fin…. Como mucho dos fics más. Espero que lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo escribiéndolo, y a las fans: SI!!! HABRA LEMON, pero todavía no --U aún no es el momento….

**Dedicado a:**

**  
LeyneLex**

**Axel-the-8th-Nobody**

**Yuna Malfoy **

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews!!!! Y vuestras super historias!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Axel y Roxas habían llegado a Nôtre Dame, donde conocieron al campanero de la catedral y a la gitana Esmeralda, acabando arrestados por un Juez religioso que odia la etnia de los gitanos y, en general, a aquellos que son diferentes….

**CHAPTER 2**

Quasimodo había sido encadenado arriba de la catedral mientras que los gitanos estaban encerrados en jaulas en la gran plaza frente a Nôtre Dame. Axel se encontraba atado con cadenas también, pero estaba muy sorprendido: Las cadenas eran de un material que no se podía fundir. Acaso había estado premeditado??

Roxas se encontraba atado junto con Esmeralda en la parte más central, sobre una gran pila de ramas, troncos y paja secos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Frollo se acercó a él. –Dime……Niegas ser…un enviado del mismísimo Infierno?

Axel abrió los ojos de par en par:-No soy un demonio!

-Mentiroso y traicionero…..acaso niegas que puedes controlar el fuego?-le preguntó Frollo a dos palmos de su cara. Axel miró a Roxas y Esmeralda, y bajó la vista:-No lo niego.

Frollo rió triunfante:-Veis, confiesa, es un demonio!

-Suéltales, ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo!-gritó Axel, cosa que hizo sorprender a Roxas.  
Frollo sonrió de satisfacción:-Otra mentira más.-dijo, y se acercó al oído de Axel:-Os vi…a ti y al rubio, demonios.

Axel palideció, e intentó moverse cuando oyó la terrible orden de Frollo:- Encended la hoguera!!!!

Un griterío se levantó de golpe por la plaza, el fuego comenzó rápidamente, pues las maderas estaban secas….y de repente algunos soldados empezaron a rociar la hoguera con líquidos combustibles.

-Roxas!!!!-gritó Axel, intentando verle a través del humo que se levantaba, intentando hacer algo, dominar el fuego…pero las cadenas lo retenían. Se sintió tan impotente…  
Aunque las llamas le quemaban el cuerpo, Roxas no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Permaneció sereno, con la vista clavada en donde se encontraba Axel.

El pelirrojo sintió una angustia sofocante: ''Roxas…..valiente….no piensa darle a ese cabrón la satisfacción….de oírle gritar de dolor….. ''pensó. Sintió cómo alguien le levantaba, lo ponía en pie. Frollo se colocó a su lado.-Tranquilo…..-le susurró al oído. Dio una orden y los soldados hicieron girar una palanca que reveló un enorme espacio con agua:-Tú también morirás, pero lo harás con la culpa de no haberles podido salvar….

Axel había palidecido al ver el agua, miró a Roxas, sus ojos se encontraron….y sintió un fuerte empujón.

-AXEL!!!! –le llamó Roxas, pálido.

Para el incorpóreo del fuego, todo lo que ocurrió después del empujón, ocurrió a cámara lenta.

Oyó el grito de Roxas muy lejano….Poco a poco caía al agua, sintió su helada fuerza contra su cuerpo, cómo se hundía por el peso de las cadenas y de la parca….miró hacia la superficie, el resplandor anaranjado de la hoguera contra el negro de la noche….

Sentía como le faltaba el aire y poco a poco dejaba de respirar, su vista se nublaba, pensó en Esmeralda, pensó en Roxas, quiso llamarle, gritar su nombre….entonces, lo último que vio fue, a través de la neblina de su vista, dos ojos del color del mar, que brillaban con vivacidad, y sintió, ya inconsciente, como alguien le aferraba y tiraba de él hacia arriba. Después, sólo oscuridad.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el cielo estrellado, medio tapado por humo negro. Se sentía ligero…intentó recordar dónde estaba, qué había pasado...Roxas. Se incorporó lo más deprisa que pudo, pero cayó al suelo. Oyó una risa muy conocida. Se giró. Allí estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver en aquel momento. Recordó los ojos verde-mar...Demyx. Él le había salvado de ahogarse. Y ahora le sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada. -Demyx...gracias por salvarme...donde está Roxas?? Y Esmeralda?? Qué ha pasado con la hoguera??

El Melodioso cambió la expresión de su rostro. Parecía muy apenado, disgustado...se miró la mano derecha: llevaba unas cuantas cenizas. Axel palideció. –Demyx...

-Esto...-murmuró-es lo que ha quedado...no he podido hacer más...

Axel sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido... como si...se muriera...

De repente un grito llegó por todo el pueblo y vieron a Quasimodo arriba de la catedral:

-ESTÁN EN SAGRADO!!! ESTE LUGAR ES SAGRADO!!!

En brazos llevaba a Esmeralda y a Roxas, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Axel giró la cabeza de forma lenta y automática, dirigiéndole al Nocturno su mirada más psicópata.-Con que, ''no he podido hacer nada...'' has intentado engañarme!!!-rugió, fuera de sus casillas. Demyx, riéndose asustado, se encogió en el suelo esperando la paliza pertinente, pero ésta no llegó. Axel se limitó a mirarle como sólo él sabía y se giró, dispuesto a irse.-No te mato porque te debo una-gruñó, a lo que Demyx sonrió.

-Pelirrojo!!-Febo se acercó hacia ellos. Axel miró a Demyx interrogativamente. -Mientras estabas inconsciente hubo una rebelión en la plaza, provocada por Quasimodo al rescatarles. Habíamos llegado a pensar...que tú sí habías muerto... me alegro de que no sea así.

-Deprisa-urgió Demyx-Frollo ha entrado en Nôtre Dame... tenemos que detenerle!

Axel no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la catedral, pero de las balconadas de arriba caían litros de aceite hirviendo. Axel miró a Demyx y a Febo.-Seguidme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas despertó sobresaltado, con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Se miró: grandes quemaduras surcaban su blanca piel, provocando heridas sangrantes. Pero, poco a poco, esas heridas comenzaban a cerrarse y a cicatrizarse. Sonrió. Quasimodo se acercó a él. Parecía muy preocupado.-Cómo está Esmeralda?-preguntó el rubio.

-Está en la otra sala-respondió el jorobado.-Aún no ha despertado...

Ambos fueron a la otra sala y Roxas se sorprendió. Ella no había sufrido quemaduras en la piel, sólo en el vestido. Luego cayó en la cuenta. ''Mi ropa no cubre nada, es de manga corta'' pensó, y casi se rió por su idiotez.

Mientras, Quasimodo estaba arrodillado al lado de Esmeralda, frotándole las manos, dándole agua, pero ella no reaccionaba.

Notó una presencia tras él. Una mano en el hombro:-Hola...demonio.-se giró, Frollo estaba allí, empuñando una daga. Roxas lo esquivó y le empujó, evitando que viera a la pareja. Se marchó a otra sala para distraerle. El juez le seguía de cerca, pero paró y se acercó a Quasimodo: no era tonto, en ese momento estaba vulnerable...

-Ahora haré algo que debí haber hecho hace 20 años...-murmuró, alzando la daga, pero Quasimodo le vio la sombra y detuvo su brazo. Le lanzó a un rincón, colérico:-Toda mi vida me habíais dicho que el mundo era un lugar cruel y sombrío, pero ahora veo que lo único cruel y sombrío que hay en él...sois vos!-gritó. Roxas se asomó en el momento en que Esmeralda se despertaba, momento que Frollo aprovechó para volver a atacar al jorobado. Al intentar detenerlo, Roxas salió disparado hacia la balconada, apoyándose sobre una de las gárgolas para no caer al vacío. Frollo subió a la misma, esta vez empuñando una espada, y acorraló al muchacho: Parecía como poseído, convencido de su victoria.

-_Y él os castigará, os enviará a arder a las llamas del infierno!!!_- gritó en un trance, alzando la espada. Roxas, en una fracción de segundo, sin saber que hacer, le metió un fuerte empujón que precipitó a Frollo al vacío, emitiendo un desgarrador grito final.

Roxas se quedó mirando hacia abajo como en shock. Le había matado. Había matado a Frollo. Comenzó a temblar y se encogió, mirando hacia el frente. Febo, Axel y Demyx llegaron en ese momento. El soldado fue a ayudar a sus amigos acompañado por Demyx, mientras que Axel se agachó al lado de Roxas. -Le he matado...-era lo único que susurraba Roxas, que encogió la cabeza entre sus brazos al ver a Axel. El pelirrojo puso sus manos en sus hombros.-Roxas...

El rubio le miró, sus ojos y su rostro estaban llenos de lágrimas.-He matado a una persona!!! -gritó, y temblando, se abrazó a Axel.

-Escucha, Roxas...Axel intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Era un tipo muy malvado...quería matarte a ti, quería matarnos a todos...

-Era un ser humano, tenía vida, corazón y sentimientos...-gimió Roxas, negando con la cabeza.-Él tenía razón...-murmuró:-Los incorpóreos no tenemos sentimientos...sólo hacemos daño a la gente...somos como demonios...-parecía desconsolado.

-No digas eso!-le espetó Axel.-No es cierto que no tengamos sentimientos, Roxas, como tampoco es verdad que sólo hacemos daño a la gente! -le besó con pasión, sorprendiendo al chico, que no hizo nada por echarlo de su boca. En ese instante Demyx y los demás aparecían por allí, y Quasimodo, Febo y Esmeralda se quedaron de piedra:''Son...dos chicos, no????'' pensaron al unísono. Demyx se tapaba la cara para ocultar su ataque de risa al ver las caras de los tres.

Axel, Roxas y Demyx se estaban preparando para irse. Febo y Esmeralda les detuvieron.

-Habéis hecho mucho por nosotros...podríamos hacer algo para agradecéroslo?-preguntó la chica.

Axel miró a los otros dos incorpóreos y entre Demyx y él se esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

Roxas y Demyx, ayudados por Quasimodo, tocaban las campanas de la catedral, que en ese momento anunciaban las 12 del mediodía. Ambos se divertían de lo lindo, y Axel, desde la habitación del jorobado, les veía reírse, con lo cual él también sonrió.

Ya a punto de partir, ocurrió algo extraño: Roxas comenzó a brillar y se elevó en el aire ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros. Alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaban a concentrarse lucecitas que le envolvían y hacían que cada vez se elevase más.

-Qué me pasa??-preguntó, alterado. Y de golpe se oyó una voz que no habían oído jamás:- Pequeño incorpóreo...eres afortunado...vas a participar...en mi pequeño...experimento...-la voz dijo aquello y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Roxas llamaba a Axel desesperadamente, mientras desaparecía, ante los inútiles intentos del pelirrojo por alcanzarle. Al extinguirse la luz, él ya no estaba.

-Mierda...cuantas veces van ya, que me lo secuestran en mi puta cara???-preguntó Axel, deseando matar a alguien.

Demyx le miró extrañado:- Pero...las veces anteriores...era Luxord el que te lo secuestraba...Esta vez no ha sido él...

Axel arqueó la ceja:-Estás seguro?

-Completamente...porque el aura que había sentido no era en absoluto la de él...

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a buscarle...Si no ha sido Luxord, podría ser alguien muchísimo peor...-gruñó Axel, cerrando con fuerza los puños.-No me ha hecho nada de gracia...eso del experimento...

Abrieron un portal y se marcharon a buscar a Roxas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Fic

UUUUUUUF, lo acabé!!!

Ahora ya sólo quedan dos antes de que acabe toda la historia!! Os aseguro que (supongo) os gustará!!  
en este capítulo ha aparecido Demyx!!es más cabrón!! XDDDDDDDD deseaba que apareciera, y a partir de ahora y lo que queda tendrá algo de protagonismo! XD

**Pues eso, dedicado **

Axel-the-8th-Nobody

**LeyneLex**

**Yuna Malfoy**


End file.
